


In Which Harry Potter Gets Twelve Sisters

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sister Princess
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan





	

The whole thing had been so completely unbelievable: the twelve letters addressed to the Boy-Who-Lived-Under-the-Stairs. The perfectly tailored butler showing up at the Dursleys. The helicopter (!) ride to Promise Island.

They landed in front of the most magnificent mansion Harry had ever laid his eyes on. He gasped as he saw banner bearing his name on it, and the girls—his sisters—lined up to meet him.

“This can’t be happening to me.”

It had to be a dream. Any moment now he would wake up. But right now, maybe, it was all right to pretend, just a little.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
So I was pondering stuff the other day and the Evil Muse lobs this idea at me, namely, _Harry Potter and the Sister Princesses_. (Ooh, Band Name!) As if I didn’t have enough ideas already. *sighs*


End file.
